


Damn Pan

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: The Groundskeeper and the Gent [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coldwave Weekend 2018, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Leonard Snart, Vampires, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The sun is significantly less fun for vampires.





	Damn Pan

**C’mon, Lenny, throw a horseshoe with me!**

I will literally die if I step outside.

**You’ve been outside plenty of times...**

When it was cloudy or dark out.

**Oh.**

...Hand me a horseshoe.

**Nuh-uh. I ain’t letting you kill yourself over a game.**

I’m not going to die.  Hand me one.

**Alright... Here ya go...  Fuck! What a shot!**

Vampire reflexes, baby!

**If you think you’re sexy when you wink, you’re wrong.**

You still wanna kiss me though.

**Damn straight, I do!**

Damn pan, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, Len throws his horseshoe from the doorway. That way, he can play without stepping outside.
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Coldwave Weekend!


End file.
